HOA Secret Santa!
by shadowswan
Summary: Time to get into the holiday spirit! Write a fic for a fellow sibuna, and receive one in return, just in time for Christmas! What more you could you possibly ask for? Full details inside, now closed - time to send your presents!
1. HOA Secret Santa!

The most wonderful time of the year will soon be upon us, and I figured, what better way to cheer up the fandom and liven up the archive than by hosting a Secret Santa!

Firstly, I must give credit to McBreezy who ran a LTM Secret Santa a few years ago, and this is where I'm borrowing the idea from!

So, here's how it works.

The Secret Santa will effectively be a fic exchange, so you'll write a wonderful fic for another sibuna, and you'll receive one in return. It isn't a contest. The only winners are those who take part, because you'll get to read the story you've always dreamed of.

Please let me know you want to take part by **reviewing** with the form below by November 23. At some point on November 24, I will PM you the author you're going to write a fic for, and then you'll have a month to write your gift. Please post it on or a few days before December 25. As this is Secret Santa, please do not reveal who you are writing for until you post your story!

The three requests are a place for you to write down three story ideas you've always wanted to read. Each author will write one of these requests, and in turn, you will write one of someone else's. The requests do not have to be holiday-themed, but they can be. Please also indicate whether the characters you want to read about are romantically linked or not.  
><strong>EDIT: To avoid any confusion, I'll write out exactly what you need to put on the form!<strong>

Penname:** e.g. shadowswan**

Characters: **pick 1-4 main characters max. e.g. Patricia/Eddie OR Joy/Fabian**  
>Brotp [ ] or OTP [<strong>x<strong>]

One genre you'd like to see: **pick a genre you want to see e.g. romance, horror, fantasy**

Request 1: **pick a storyline you've always wanted to see your characters in**

Request 2: **pick another storyline**

Request 3: **and another storyline. This way, your present will still be a surprise, because your Secret Santa will only choose one of these to write!**

Anything you'd prefer to write?: **e.g. romance and fluff**

Anything you definitely won't write?: **e.g. horror and gore**

I really encourage everyone to take part in this; it's harmless fun, and you may make a new friend! Wouldn't that be sweet. In keeping with the holiday spirit, please try and write a decent fic. The only rules I'm setting are that it must be at least 1000 words and it must be rated K-T. Keep it clean kids! If you're worried about your fic, I'll happily beta-read any entry once, so that your Secret Santa gets the best present possible. Please just send it me with a few days to spare... I will not be beta-reading on Christmas Eve!

Well I've rambled on quite enough, as I am often prone to do.  
>tl; dr: We're exchanging fics and the way to do it is by reviewing with the form below!<p>

* * *

><p>Secret Santa Entry Form!<p>

Penname:

Characters:  
>Brotp [ ] or OTP [ ]<p>

One genre you'd like to see:

Request 1:

Request 2:

Request 3:

Anything you'd prefer to write?:

Anything you definitely won't write?:

* * *

><p>And that's that sibunas! Any questions, PM me, if not, I look forward to seeing all the entries land in the archive near Christmas!<p> 


	2. Presents time!

Don't worry, this is the last you'll hear from me ;)

Just a few more things to say now that people have started posting their stories:

1. Please feel free to now post your story whenever you fancy. It can be before Christmas, on Christmas Day, or a few days after. If you think it'll have to be posted in January, please don't fret, just drop me a message so I can tell your giftee to hold on tight. **IF FOR ANY REASON YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO POST A GIFT AT ALL, PLEASE LET ME KNOW ASAP**. Please don't feel embarrassed to tell me, life happens, and I'm not gonna demand excuses, I totally understand, but just let me know because leaving someone without a gift would be sad. Thanks :)

2. In your summary you **MUST** include 'Secret Santa for [your giftee's name]' otherwise they won't know it's for them! That's an absolute must. You can PM them if you want, so that they know it's up, but you must include that ^ in the summary.

3. I'm currently trying to work out how to use communities (four and a half years on this site and I still don't know how...) and I'm in the process of adding all the stories to the HOA Secret Santa 2014 community, so you can find all of them, most importantly your own. If I haven't added your story to the community within twenty four hours of you posting it (unless you post it on Christmas Eve, cause I'm not gonna be on here on Christmas Day) let me know because I've probably missed it.

4. I'm still accepting beta-reading requests until the end of today. If you've sent me something of yours, I do have it, it's just queued up waiting to be looked at, I promise it'll get back to you soon. I won't be accepting stuff tomorrow, sorry!

That's about it guys! Thank you so much for all taking part in this, it's been super fun, and I can't wait to see all the stories pop up in the archive. Have a very merry Christmas, or just happy holidays if you don't celebrate, and I hope you all like your presents!


End file.
